Reluctant
by R.B.Dial
Summary: Great-grandpa Vladimir Malfoy is babysitting little Cadmus and Scarlet while their parents are out. Little Scar asks how her parents met which starts the amusing recollection of Ginny's and Draco's pre-marriage...interactions. Rated M just in case.
1. Tell Me a Story

_**Tell Me a Story...**_

"Scarlet!"

A redheaded toddler sped down the black marble staircase of the Malfoy Mansion, weaving left and right, dodging the grasp of her older brother.

"Scar! Give it back!"

She giggled and skipped the last step, swerving to the right only to be lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. She squirmed, her arms and legs flailing, and her vampire great-grandfather, Vladimir Malfoy let out a chuckle, seating himself in the closest chair and placing her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Scarlet smiled sheepishly, her grey eyes flicking to her wheezing brother, then settling on Vladimir. Her brother released a cry of exasperation.

"She took my book!"

The little girl pouted, fisting her hands on the front of Vladimir's shirt.

"But Caddy wasn't playing with me!"

Vladimir laughed, taking her small hands in his own, unfisting them.

"Tell you what. Why don't you get it and play with me until your parents come home?"

"But I want to play with Caddy!" she whined.

Cadmus looked up at his great-grandfather, his brown eyes pleading. Don't get him wrong. He loved his three year old prat of a sister but he wanted to finish his book. He just got to the part where the wizard was battling the dragon beneath Gringotts! He glared at his sister, his face morphing into his father's patented Malfoy sneer but Scarlet started started crying. _No fair!_ Cadmus huffed, some of his breath rebounding off of his pale blonde hair, and his shoulders sagged, defeated . He climbed onto his great-grandfather's lap and wiped her tears away with his hands.

"Stop crying twit." When Scarlet's sniffling continued he groaned. "Fine! I'll stay with you with you. But I'm _not_ playing princesses."

Scarlet's mouth slowly curved into a smile and she kissed her brother's pale cheek. "Yay!" Her tiny hand reached in to her gown and pulled out the thin gold book she stole from her brother, thrusting it toward him.

"Sorry." She smiled as he grinned, taking the book from her and curling against Vladimir.

Vladimir smirked at the interaction between the two of them. Cadmus, even though he was five years old, was already showing hints of the serious Malfoy persona like his father and Scarlet, just like her mother with Draco, was able to wrap Cadmus around her pinky, irritating and pacifying him as she pleased. Scarlet jumped to her knees and placed her hands on Vladimir's shoulders, a broad smile splayed on her face.

"Grandfather! Tell me a story!" Her head nodded to her brother but her gaze remained on the elderly man in front of her. "Caddy's reading a story so tell me a story."

Vladimir's grin widened.

"How about The Deathly Hallows?" He suggested.

She scrunched her nose. "Aunty Hermi always tells me that." Her eyebrows wrinkled and she bit her lip in deep thought. After a second she gasped, and her eyes lit up. "Tell me how mommy and daddy met!"

At the mention of his parents, Cadmus peeked over the top of his book. Vladimir raised his eyebrows at Scarlet, noticing Cadmus's attempt of indiscreet interest. He smirked absently at the fond memories flooding his head.

"Your parents met at Hogwarts of course. From what I understand your father was, what was it your mother called him? Ah yes. 'The most insufferable bloody git in all of England'. " Scarlet giggled and Cadmus stifled a snort. Vladimir looked at both of them, lowering his voice like he was telling a secret. "But the fun started when your mother started working for me…"

**A/N: Hey guys! I got inspired by a crazy amazing fanfic I read and I pray this measures up to it! I do not own Harry Potter nor it's characters. Read and Review please! I honestly really appreciate any feedback. :)**


	2. Benefits

**_Benefits_**

"I expect you to be there by 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow." Narcissa told Ginny, taking a sip from her tea.

"Of course." Ginny finished her coffee and rose from her seat, grabbing her purse. She smiled warmly and her brown eyes danced. "See you tomorrow. I look forward to it."

Narcissa blinked. She hadn't expected that. She put down her tea cup and reciprocated the smile. "See you tomorrow Ginerva." Ginny nodded and turned around, exiting the cafe, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Mrs. Malfoy didn't show any hints of dark magic and her proposition seemed simple enough.

Ginny noticed an ad in Diagon Alley a week ago asking for assistance with taking care of an elderly wizard, a requirement being skilled with brewing complex potions. She was a bit hesitant considering the person asking was none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself but it was either that or being a librarian. At least this job included one of her passions, potion making. She had hoped, more like pleaded with fate, that Lucius Malfoy's death brought change to the Malfoy family, especially that narcissistic git, Malfoy.

It appeared that Narcissa was smiling more than before and her blue eyes glowed with new life. She stopped walking and tried to imagine Malfoy without his signature scowl. Nope. Wasn't happening. Forget the five years that passed, a million years wouldn't be enough. The day Draco Malfoy smiled would be the day goblins donated money to charity. She sighed as she made it to a deserted alleyway to make sure no muggle would see her apparate to her apartment.

"9 o'clock…" She sighed as she stepped out of the shower. _Let's hope it's not boring_ she thought staring at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Right on time Ms. Weasley." Narcissa smiled slightly, welcoming Ginny into the Malfoy Manor, closing the front door behind her and gaving Ginny a detailed tour, elaborating on her favorite paintings and vases scattered throughout the Manor.

"As we discussed, you will stay here and keep an eye on him. You have your weekends off but I suggest you let him know when you leave." Narcissa commented while showing Ginny the various rooms. "This here is your room. You may decorate it to your liking and the bell on the dresser is in case he gets...out of hand."

Ginny marveled at the polished wood floor and the ornate white bed set. There were four columns erected which supported four rods that held thin baby blue curtains, surrounding the bed. It was fit for royalty. _This is the Malfoys after all_ she chided herself. Her gaze wandered to the matching elaborate white dressers and nightstands. The mirror was encased by ivory wood flowers and hung on the wall, contrasting the perfect wood finish. There were huge french doors on the wall next to the dresser which revealed a breathtaking view of the garden. This room was probably as big as her entire apartment! The light feel surprised her.

"It's so beautiful. I thought…" She mentioned.

"You thought it would be dark and intimidating." A male voice echoed.

Ginny flinched, startled, and turned around, greeted by shoulder length pale blonde hair, grey eyes, and a large smile. Judging from his wrinkles she would say he was in his mid sixties but with wizards you never know anymore though he looked incredibly well dressed, wearing black dress pants and a button down grey shirt. Her mouth opened to apologize but he raised his hand, effectively stopping her.

"No don't apologize. Before Narcissa remodeled, my idiot son always kept it like that so you were not incorrect." He said scrutinizing Ginny's appearance. Her fiery hair was in a ponytail yet there were some loose tendrils framing her face. She was dressed in casual long sleeved red blouse and straight dark jeans yet her posture exuded confidence. His smile grew larger. _This girl would be the perfect match for Draco_. He met her eyes.

"Vladimir Malfoy. However, judging by your age you can call me grandfather." He said.

Her eyebrows knitted together. He was the guy she was supposed to take care of? He seemed... well...healthy.

"Ginny Weasley...Are you the one I am supposed to care for?" She asked.

"You seem surprised." Ginny flushed as he continued. "I would say it's unfortunate but I wouldn't mind getting to know the young lady behind that beautiful face."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Vladimir and beamed but a sudden thought made her face revert to confusion.

"Why are you in need of a caretaker if you are in good health?"

Vladimir's smile faded and his eyes flickered to Narcissa who gave a slight nod. He sighed and bared his teeth so Ginny could see the unmistakable fangs protruding from his upper jaw.

"I don't need a caretaker. I need a restrainer. I happen to be half-vampire and I refuse to harm simply for blood. However, there are moments when my mind gets blurred and instincts take over which is why...I need somebody skilled to give me _Humanus Alo_ so I retain my human nature. It's getting harder to handle now that I am getting older..." Seeing no change on Ginny's face he added "I understand if you choose to walk away."

Ginny broke into a grin and her brown eyes lit up. A half-vampire! This was way better than being a librarian. It certainly worked out in her favor since she could brew _Humanus Alo_ blindfolded. She helped out at the hospital wing at Hogwarts time and again. It was a wonder what those kids could get themselves in to.

"No problem." She said. _So long as I don't have to see that stupid prat_ her mind added.

Narcissa exhaled with relief and checked her wristwatch, gasping.

"I forgot to wake Draco. He has an apointment at 10."

Vladimir's eyes ever left Ginny's face, a small smile playing on his lips as he addressed his daughter-in-law. "Narcissa, can I talk to you for a moment? Ginny, would you mind waking him? He is three doors down. Feel free to use your wand."

Ginny smiled politely but groaned when she was out of earshot. _Just when I thought I could avoid the arse all together_. She knocked on the door and was greeted by silence so after a moment of deliberating, she entered his room and gasped. It was gorgeous. It wasn't at all gaudy and Slytherin-like. It did have hints of green with the decorations but the only messy thing was the bed which he was sleeping in. As she approached the bed she couldn't help but smile. His sleeping face looked almost angelic. Almost. His long-sleeved silk green pajamas peeked out from under the thick grey comforter he was wrapped in. _At least he doesn't sleep in the nude_. Ginny reached out and shook him gently, willing him to be the morning type. When he didn't respond, she shook him harder and called his name. Draco's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling her on to the bed. Ginny froze, a hundred thoughts racing through her mind. He seemed like he was still sleeping so she huffed.

"Let go of me Malfoy or I promise to break every bone in your body." She threatened.

His eyes remained shut but she felt him shake with laughter as he pulled her closer, causing her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure you'd leave your favorite untouched Megan." He whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust as she removed her wand from her back pocket and pointed it to his head.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she muttered when his grip relaxed.

Malfoy's body effectively lifted off of her, ten feet to be exact, and his eyes opened, scanning the room in confusion. When he spotted her, his grey eyes narrowed and his pale eyebrows slanted.

"What are you doing in my house Weasley? Did yours finally collapse?" he sneered.

"I'm waking you up. Merlin! I always thought you were stupid but I never expected you to confirm it." she snorted as she let him plummet back to the bed.

Ginny slid off the bed and and flicked some dust from her blouse, heading towards the door, not being able to stand his incoherent mutters. She paused as she opened the door and turned around.

"Starting today I am your grandfather's caretaker. I'm warning you. Leave me alone." She stated. When she saw his smirk she added "By the way it's 9:50."

She closed the door behind her and let out a silent giggle at his cry of frustration. Even though she took this job a bit reluctantly, she started to see some benefits it posed. _What Ron would give to see Malfoy hacked off._ She laughed turning to go find Vlad-er- grandfather

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter! Though this is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it...The next chapter I might entangle our squirmish duo in a sticky situation :)**


	3. Megan

_**Megan**_

An incessant pounding disturbed Ginny from her comfortable curled position on the couch in the front of the Manor. She sighed, putting her book down, and rose to her feet, pulling up her faded blue skinny jeans and adjusting her lime colored sweater so her purple bra strap was out of sight. She didn't bother the house elves since Malfoy was home. The only thing he was short of asking them to do was bathe him. She snorted at the thought. Ginny placed a smile on her face and ran her hand lazily through her hair as she flicked her wand at the finely decorated front door, making it creak open and reveal a beautiful young brunette.

The woman was probably around Ginny's age but her regal posture and prim appearance made her have an older image. Her foot started tapping and her red lips frowned at the sight of Ginny. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, narrowed her blue eyes, and pointed a thin, elegant, and perfectly manicured finger accusingly at Ginny, who just smiled albeit confused.

"May I help you?" Ginny tilted her head slightly after the woman just stood there glaring at her.

"Who are _you_?" The woman shrieked.

"Ginerva. May I help you Ms..?" She said politely, resisting the urge to slam the door in her face.

"Megan Clearwater." The woman eyed her up and down. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. " I live here." _Well, sort of. _Ginny's mind raced. _Megan...I've heard that name before…._Then it clicked. This was the "Megan" Draco had mistaken her for on the first day she was here! She grinned. _It's time for payback Malfoy_. Ginny took the woman's hand and shook it, pretending to give her a once-over.

"So you're Megan!" Ginny cried enthusiastically bringing the young woman inside the manor, closing the door behind her.

The woman eyed her as if she suddenly begame a hippogryff

"How do you know me? You're obviously _not_ a Malfoy." Megan asked, disdain clearly evident in her tone.

"I'm not a Malfoy yet." At the woman's annoyed face, Ginny had to stifle a snicker and continue. "I live here with Draco. I'm so happy I finally got to meet the woman of the house _before_ I came." Ginny gushed with a laugh clearly noticing the mixed look of alarm and anger that crossed Megan's face. _Now for the nail in the coffin._" Draco mentioned you during pillow talk and I was curious about how you would be in person. "

Megan's lips were reduced to a thin line and her eyebrow twitched.

"Where is Draco?" She asked. Ginny simply blinked like Megan's question was surprising but inside she was busy high-fiving herself and doing somersaults.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his study, deep in thought about a document he had to review and return to the Ministry. He flinched, startled when Megan stomped in and slammed her hand on the desk he was sitting at.

"Why is that redhead staying in this goddamned house?" She demanded icily.

Malfoy knitted his eyebrows together at the random nature of the question, prying his document from under her palm. "What?"

"Why the hell is a bloody goddamned fucking redhead staying in this house?" Megan howled.

"Grandfather asked her to." Draco answered, leaning back into his chair, his eyes fixated on the document before him.

"He asked _her_ to?! He sure as hell never asked me." She cried, incredulous.

"Why would grandfather want you to stay?" Draco asked, sitting straight and scribbling notes on a parchment to his right, willing Megan to leave. She was starting to grate on his nerves.

"That's another thing. Why is that twit calling him grandfather? He still has me calling him _Mr. Malfoy_." Megan raved.

Draco put down his quill and glared at the fuming woman in front of him. "Why does this matter to you?"

"Obviously it shouldn't since Narcissa moved out and left her here." Megan snapped, straightening herself.

"Last I checked you didn't like grandfather in the first place." Draco frowned, annoyance starting to set in.

"I don't but apparently it doesn't matter since you've found yourself new company at night." Megan spat.

Draco blinked, wondering if he'd misheard. Megan spoke again, her words dripping with acid.

"Do me a favor Draco. Keep my name out of your bloody pillow talks." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out.

* * *

"Weasel!" A baritone voice bellowed throughout the Malfoy Manor.

Vladimir Malfoy raised an eyebrow as the giggling twenty-two year old redhead seated to his right at his ebony dining table. It was quite apparent in the past month Ginny had worked there, that she and Draco did any and everything to humiliate each other. After Draco's welcome present, porca infused chocolates, gave her a pig's snout for a week, Ginny made him a soothing herb tea with every laxative plant she could get a hold of. So Draco laced her soap with itching powder and Ginny was yet to reciprocate at least, Vladimir had a sneaking suspicion, until now.

It was just a matter of what Ginny did this time. The eldest Malfoy hid his grin when his usually well-dressed grandson stormed in; pale hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, and grery eyes dark with anger. Even his snarl was more pronounced than necessary.

"Weasel! What the bloody hell did you tell Megan?" Malfoy barked.

Vladimir's eyebrows shot up as he recollected Draco's latest lover. He glanced at Ginny's face but her slight smile and large brown eyes feigned innocence.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I only answered her questions." She replied smugly, her voice laced with syrup.

"By telling her I'm shagging you?!" He spat. His throbbing vein looked about ready to burst.

Vladimir's grin widened. Ginny had already gotten rid of Draco's horrid sex interest without any encouragement or hints from him. It was promising to say the least.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in amusement. "For once use that pea sized brain of yours ferret. Why would I want your bimbo sex toy thinking I was screaming your name to my bedsheets?"

"Because that's a step up from being a Weasley. Then at least you'd be a Weasley that slept with a Malfoy." He snarled.

Ginny snorted. "Hope it didn't hurt when you forced your fragile mind to spawn that imbecilic theory."

Draco's eyes narrowed but the clock chimed 6. He growled, recalling he had an appointment with the Ministry at 6:10. He would have to finish this conversation at a later date. With one last look of disdain he muttered _Infigo_. Instantly his hair was returned to it's perfect condition and his clothes straightened. Malfoy turned around and headed to the door, mulling over how to get her back. He paused halfway and turned around, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ginerva, since you've effectively repelled Megan, I suppose you would have to suffice as a substitute. I expect you in my chambers at 9." He smiled, triumphant as he pulled his wand from his coat, disapparating, leaving a wide-eyed Ginny and a very amused Vladimir staring at the spot where he previously stood.


	4. Poisoned

_**Poisoned**_

Draco Malfoy still had a smirk plastered on his face as he arrived at the Ministry. _Merlin, her face was priceless!_ He reveled in the memory of the petrified look Weaselette gave him. She thought he would actually want to shag a _Weasley._ He took the liberty of scrubbing himself daily so he could avoid her germs altogether. Why the hell would he want the extra task of burning his bed? He walked to the conference room and took a seat at the large, oblong, ebony wood table, flicking his wand, making a stack of files appear.

"Draacoo!" A female voice wailed and immediately he stiffened, the hairs rising on the back of his neck. He turned his head to face her, stifling a groan. Pansy was a good shag but she was so damn clingy.

"Pansy." He acknowledged, giving her a slight nod.

Pansy kissed his cheek and sat on the chair next to him, her tight black skirt riding up exposing her pale thighs.

"Draco! I thought I was the only one for you! How could you?" Figuring she had found out about Megan he opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it as she leaned closer to him, giving him full view of her cleavage peeking out of her silk blue blouse. _It's not anything I haven't seen before_ he reminded himself. Draco retuned his attention to his files, casually leafing through it.

"She's better in bed." Pansy's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" Pansy shrilled causing all of the wizards and witches, who had gathered at the table by now, to stare at them. Draco glared at Pansy but she pouted and flipped her straght black hair over her shoulder, continuing.

"I can't believe you! Have you seen her figure?! She's made to be horrible with sex!" By now she was leaning so close Draco could feel the heat of her breath. His attention returned to the file in his hand.

"Then surprise. Megan's not."

" YOU'RE SHAGGING MEGAN TOO?! She told me you were with your grandfather's maid!"

Draco snapped the file shut, glaring at Pansy from the corner of his eyes as she retreated further into her chair. A voice cleared their throat.

"Pansy, the head of the muggle department is asking for you."

Pansy looked longingly at Draco then quickly scurried away, exiting the room. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples as the person who just spoke took a seat next to him.

"What's her name?" Malfoy turned to his left to meet the olive-skinned brunette. He grinned. Blaise Zabini, one of his mates from Hogwarts.

"Who said it was a girl?" The brunette raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Didn't know you rolled that way now."

"I'm experimenting apparently." Malfoy smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"I'm guessing Megan nor Pansy should know?" Draco snorted as the seats around them started to fill in.

"Doesn't matter. They think I'm shagging Weaselette."

"Why?" After Draco's silence, Blaise smirked. "Are you?

"After I decide to snog Snape and skinny-dip with a mudblood." Blaise snickered as the head of the Ministry walked in.

"We're going to the bar afterwards. I'm dying to hear this." Blaise whispered and Malfoy nodded.

An hour later Blaise Zabini was sitting at the bar in _W. Tavern_ laughing hysterically as Malfoy took a swig of his firewhiskey.

"Let me get this straight." Blaise said when he caught his breath. He leaned closer to his right so Malfoy could hear him. "Girl Weasley is grandfather's caretaker and she's staying at the manor so when Megan came hunting for you and found her-"

"She thought I was shagging the scarlet prat and told Pansy." Malfoy finished, scowling at Zabini's laughter. Blaise calmed down and caught Draco's eye. He grinned and stood up, paying the bartender. Draco downed his drink and leaned against the counter eyeing Blaise after he wasn't moving.

"What."

"Let's go." Malfoy knitted his eyebrows.

"Where?"

"Your house."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm flattered but you're not my type."

Blaise chuckled.

"What a shame. You don't know what you're missing." He motioned to himself. Malfoy smirked as Blaise continued. "But I meant to meet the Weasley. Haven't seen her since Hogwarts. Besides, it's been a while since I saw Grandfather."

Draco sighed and put his drink down along with 7 galleons. He stood up, taking his wand out of his pocket and apparated to the Manor, Blaise following close behind.

* * *

"I can't believe that bloody prick!" Ginny hissed, as she slammed the dinner dishes in the sink. She waved her wand and the sponge came to life, washing a dirty plate. Ginny turned around and stalked into the living room where Vladimir was silently laughing at all of her insults directed to his grandson. He managed to pull a straight face when she threw her hands up in the air and plopped onto the sofa next to him.

"To even think I would want to sleep with that git. That self-centered, egoistic, ferret!" Ginny turned to grandfather and huffed."He should've been castrated the moment he was born."

Vladimir raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth betraying a smile.

"But then I doubt you would have been able to get revenge for the itching soap. Draco just said that to get under your skin."

" Well it worked! I just don't understand what's wrong with him. I told him to leave me alone when I started this job and the mental git can't even get _that_ right. Why isn't he more like you? Merlin knows I could tolerate him more."

Vladimir face grew solemn, all traces of prior amusement vanishing as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"You don't want him to be like me."

Ginny opened her mouth but her retort was lost when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She saw Vladimir smiling and turned around, her jaw tightening when she saw Draco and another brunette, male this time, walking towards her and Vladimir. Draco smirked when he caught her eye.

"I thought I told you to wait in my room."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco while the guy that came with him walked up to Grandfather and shook hands with him.

"I figured that wasn't necessary since you've come home with a new companion. If I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for brunettes." She scoffed. This earned her a chuckle from the person who came with Draco. Her eyes shifted to the man and she had to hand it to Malfoy. This guy was quite the looker. His brown hair complemented his tan skin and deep purple eyes, setting off his exquisite cheekbones and dazzling white teeth.

"Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand from her to shake and Ginny rolled her eyes. Imaculate appearance and obvious handmade Italian shoes. _Rich pureblood_. She shook his hand nonetheless.

"Ginny Weasley. If you're trying to impress me don't bother. I'm not in Grandfather's will."

Blaise raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"If you play your cards right, you might be in mine."

"Because everybody knows you rich Slytherins get so turned on with hexes flung by redheaded Weasleys."

Vladimir laughed and Blaised grinned as Ginny stared at him impassively.

"What makes you thin-"

BANG! All heads turned to Malfoy's direction. His limp body was sprawled. His back to the black marble floor. Foam gushing out of his gaping mouth.

**A.N. : Hey everybody! I want to say thank you for all of the follows! I'm so happy! I got my first review! Thank you :) I really appreciate feedback and I plan on finishing this fanfic with a happy ending. What happened to Draco? Will he die? What's Ginny going to do? And most importsnt...HOW DOES THIS LEAD TO THEM FALLING IN LOVE? Keep reading to find out ;P**

**Spoiler: Next chap. Ginny gets informed of an annoying situation... She's engaged! But not to our pesky ferret. What does she decide to do?**


	5. Vinsetya & an Unexpected Alliance

_**Vinsetya & an Unexpected Alliance**_

BANG! All heads turned to Malfoy's direction. His limp body was sprawled. His back to the black marble floor. Foam gushing out of his gaping mouth.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, studying the still body. She frowned. _He probably just drank too much. _Blaise cursed and then, like Vladimir, raced towards him.

"Draco!"

"Oy. Draco!" Getting no response Blaise shook Malfoy, cursing. "This is a ruddy joke mate."

The sight of blood trickling out of Malfoy's mouth made Ginny freeze, her confused face morphing into one of horror.

_Alcohol doesn't cause internal bleeding._

Ginny cursed and bolted from her seat, slightly lifting her shirt so she could get her wand that was tucked in between her skin and the waist of her jeans. She made it to Malfoy and lifted his hand, pressing her small fingers to his wrist and sighing when she found a heartbeat...but it was extremely faint.

She stood up only offering "He is going to be fine" to keep Grandfather and Blaise calm.

Ginny levitated his body towards her room and moved the blue curtains surrounding her bed, flicking them onto the top of the canopy then delicately laying him on her golden sheets. Ginny leaned close to his mouth to sniff the now dried foam, inhaling a faint scent of alcohol, blood, and something...oniony? _The hell is that?_

She rushed to her half-length ebony potions cupboard at the foot of the bed and flung it's door open, faintly aware of confused looks Blaise was giving her. _Malfoy hates onions. So that scent has to be from what's causing it._ Her mind racked back and forth as she sifted through the potions in front of her. _Well at least I can tell it's a poison of some kind, if I'm not mistaken it's a plant._ Ginny peered over the cupboard, past Malfoy's feet to his mouth. His veins were starting to turn black, contrasting the button down crisp white shirt he was wearing. From the corner of her eye she saw the worried looks Vladimir kept shooting her. His calm demeanor was cracking.

"Ginerva..."

Ginny nodded and then a thought occurred to her. She remembered back at Hogwarts how the prat always bragged about being part Veela, it gave him his uncanny pale blonde hair. Her brown eyes widened and she bit her lip. _Maybe…?_

"Grandfather, does Malfoy have any Veela blood?"

With the look Blaise gave her, she might as well have been asking if Malfoy ate unicorns and farted rainbows. Vladimir frowned and cleared his throat, straightening his back from his position on the left of her bed near Draco.

"Ginerva. My grandson is dying, possibly from being poisoned, and you're concerned about whether or not he is part Veela?" When Ginny nodded he sighed. "He is but I don-" Vladimir was cut off by the triumphant squeal that came out of his caretaker's mouth.

_It's Vinsetya! It has to be. No other herb smells like onions, causes unconsciousness, white foam, internal bleeding, black veins, and only affects Veelas._ She grasped the vial she was looking for, labeled _Anguem_, and wasted no time sprinting to Draco and sat on the bed next to him, lifting his head with her right arm. She did a quick Scourgify spell causing the foam and blood to vanish. But his freezing skin had gotten almost translucent and his breathing had ceased. _Please work. S_he poured the contents of the vial into his mouth, holding her breath in anticipation as the teal liquid slithered down his throat.

She bit her lip after there was not so much as a twitch from him. Ginny gently laid him on a pillow Blaise had propped up and her eyes desperately roamed his lifeless face. _Sweet Merlin. I know I always told him to go and get himself killed but not like this!_ Ginny grasped Draco's hand and looked at Vladimir whose jaw was clenched. There was no need to look at Blaise because his repeated cursing opposed the collected composure he sported a few minutes ago. She returned her gaze to Malfoy and gently brushed his sticky bangs that were plastered to his forehead. _If you die you stupid ferret I'm going to kill you. It has to be Vinsetya! Bleeding bugger. What else could it be?_

Draco coughed. It was music to their ears, nevermind he sounded like a dying cat. He was alive.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as color started to return to his pallid face and his skin started to warm, the blackened veins starting to fade. She wanted to collapse and sleep, feeling drained after the shot of adrenaline she had just endured but her experience as a healer and from the war wouldn't allow her to do that. The worst was over but he still needed tending.

Blaise sat next to her and both him and Grandfather allowed a rugged breath to escape from their mouths. Grandfather looked exhausted and his eyes closed as he inhaled sharply. Ginny gazed at both of them and smiled warily, hopping off the bed, wiping her sweaty palms on her clothes.

"Right." She said getting their attention. "You two need rest so go on. I'll stay with him." At the start of their protests she huffed and pointed a finger in their direction. "You two look like you're about to pass out. How in Merlin's name is one unconscious twit supposed to take care of another?" Then realising she inadvertently insulted Vladimir she flushed and retracted her finger. "Not that I mean you're a twit Grandfather. You're anything but that. I didn't mean it. It just came out. I mean..." At the sound of Blaise and Vladimir's laughter Ginny stopped her pacing, put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes, effectively quieting them.

"Grandfather, you should go to your bedchambers. Stress isn't good for your condition. As for you Blaise, if you wants to help then you can fetch me a bowl of ice water from the kitchen." The men looked at each other and then filed out, leaving her and Draco who was shivering.

* * *

Blaise closed the door behind himself as they exited the room that held Draco. Vladimir was already outside, studying Blaise with abnormal interest, a faint smile playing on his tired face.

"She's something strange, isn't she?"

Blaise scrutinized the old man's face, trying to figure out where this was going but Vladimir's face was unyielding so Blaise sighed and decided to humor him.

"I would expect nothing less from a Weasley."

Vladimir nodded.

"She's indeed perfect for him."

Blaise raised his eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"Perfect for who?"

The corners of Vladimir's mouth twitched with amusement.

"My grandson of course."

Blaise's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You're kidding. Draco hates her!"

Grandfather shook his head.

"He just doesn't know how to handle her. Ginerva is, from my understanding, the only girl that hasn't swooned at his presence."

"But that's because she hates him." Blaise sputtered.

"Then why did she save him tonight?"

Blaise opened his mouth but closed it abrubptly and frowned. _Why did Girl Weasley save Draco?_

Grandfather chuckled.

"As much as I would love to continue our lovely chat I must admit, I am a bit tired. Ginerva is going to come out here and inevitably get upset that I'm not already in bed." He nodded at Blaise. "Good night Blaise."

With that Grandfather turned around and walked in the direction of his room, leaving a confused Blaise staring at his retreating back.

* * *

"_Accio pajamas_" Ginny whispered and a pair of her long sleeved black button up pajamas came floating out of the nearest drawer. She glanced at Draco, sweat beads rolling off his forehead, and sighed. He desperately needed a change of clothes. Ginny enlarged the clothes in her hand, guessing Malfoy to be around the size of Percy, and stood back. _Ho__w am I to remove his sweaty clothes? His body is too fragile to use a spell to change him and he needs the sweat gently wiped off him. _She cringed._ Just because I saved his life doesn't mean I want to touch him._ Blaise walked through the door and set a large red bowl of water along with a small towel a house elf must've given him on the nightstand to the right of the bed. Ginny grinned at the sight of him. _I'll just get Blaise to do it._

"Blaise could you do me a favor?" She called and he turned around and smiled, all traces of his previous unnerved state vanishing.

"I'd love to but considering my friend Draco here almost died I think we should wait a bit before sleeping together." Blaise's dark purple eyes danced with mischief as she pulled her lips into a taut line and held out the pajamas which Blaise took and raised an eyebrow.

"That's fine. Then, would you mind wiping the sweat off of his body and changing his clothes without magic, seeing you're such a devoted friend and all. Yes? Perfect. Call me when you're done."

Ginny turned around and exited the room, not waiting for Blaise's response. She took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her tense shoulders. A squawk made her flinch and she looked down the lengthy hallway to her right for it's source, a smile forming on her lips as she saw her barn owl flying towards her.

"Wimby!" She called and held out her arm which the bird perched on. Ginny took the envelope it was carrying and dug into her pocket, grabbing a treat and feeding it. It ate the small sweet offered and flew out of an open window about twenty feet from her. She nodded. _So that's how you got in. At least he didn't break anything._

Ginny started to open the envelope when Blaise opened the ornate door, so she stuffed it in to her back pocket and entered the room. Malfoy was changed and now he only looked half-dead which was a major improvement. Ginny nodded at Blaise to show her approval and approached the bed, scrutinizing Malfoy. His breaths were steady and soft and his eyebrows were no longer knitted which meant he was sleeping peacefully. He needed sleep to recover completely. Ginny pulled the comforter over him and turned, exiting through the door and motioning for Blaise to follow. Once outside of the room she cleared her throat as she went to go sit down on the couch. As Blaise took a seat she spoke.

"Find anything interesting?"

He scratched his smooth and short hair which, like Draco's, fell into his eyes.

"Does ball sweat count?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should know what I mean."

"Why do you say that love?"

"Because you were a Slytherin."

"...What makes you so sure? It can't be that you finally recognize me from Hogwarts."

When Blaise raised his eyebrows Ginny sighed and crossed her legs, draping one of her arms over the handle of the grey and white velvet couch.

"No. I don't recall seeing you...I know you went to Hogwarts since you don't have a strange accent and I'm pretty sure you're a guy. You're not a Gryffindor since I would have known you and Malfoy wouldn't associate with anybody from Hufflepuff by choice. Which leaves Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Ginny eyed him with disdain. "Judging from your obnoxious habit of hitting on women you clearly don't think or don't care of the feelings of that woman which are typical Slytherin qualities and the fact that Draco brought you here and you know Grandfather well I assume you knew him before Lucius Malfoy died which meant you had to be a Slytherin to associate with Draco." Her gaze hardened. "Now. Did you find anything interesting?"

Blaise let out a low whistle.

"No wonder Draco's got his hands full." He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. I found no strange fingerprints or smells on his clothes, poisons usually leave stains on skin when touched but this didn't. His skin isn't easily bruised either. The bartender is somebody we've known for a while so he wouldn't try to poison a Malfoy because he knows Draco's powerful. The only thing I can think of is if somebody next to him slipped something in his Firewhiskey when he wasn't looking but that's a far stretch since he's been paraniod since the war." Blaise eyed Ginny before adding "I'm assuming whatever did this only affected Veelas since you seemed so desperate to know. It is possible that the Firewhiskey was harmless to normal wizards. Not everybody knows he's got Veela blood."

Ginny frowned as she reached for the envelope in her back pocket. The damn thing was bloody uncomfortable to sit on. It felt like something kept poking her butt.

"When he wakes up I guess you can ask him. You'd probably have the most luck interrogating him." She plucked the letter out of the envelope. "Why don't you stay over tonight? It's pretty late anyway and the best time to interrogate Draco is when he wakes up. It's like his body produces natural _Verita Serum_ in the mornings."

Blaise chuckled.

"I'll stay then. I'm guessing you'd want to know what he tells me." At Ginny's nod Blaise continued. "Which only leaves what you'll give me in turn for information."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. " Why do I have to give you anything? I'm the one that lives here so I can prevent anyone from killing him at the manor."

"I can just tell Grandfather."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and sighed. This wasn't her problem anyway.

"Do what you want."

Blaise studied her intently, Grandfather's words echoing in his mind.

"Why did you save him?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Grandfather can't sustain too much shock. If Malfoy died then Grandfather would die and I'd be out of a decent job."

Blaise nodded and stifled a smirk. Ginny was a horrible liar.

"Now the real reason?"

"I already told you. If Malfoy died then Grand-"

"I said the real reason. You're not feeding me bullshit."

She eyed him warily and grit her teeth, slouching against the couch. After a minute of silence she figured Blaise wasn't going to drop it so she produced a smug grin.

"Maybe that should be your payment when you give me my information."

She unfurled her letter and completely ignored Blaise's look of forlorn and pouting lips. Something gold dropped to the ground at her feet and she bent down, picking up a gold ring. Its bright purple stones resembled flower petals and there were two transparent stones, probably diamonds, on either side of it. Ginny checked the envelope for a sender but there was none which made her frown. She looked at the end of the letter and saw "Dean Winchester" scrawled in unmistakably neat handwriting.

Ginny's frown was replaced by a scowl as she reminisced about her last encounter with him. The self-absorbed pig dumped her after she refused to shag him. He said it hurt him more than her yet the next day she saw him snogging his co-worker Stella Christensen as if he'd lost something down her throat. Of course she didn't tell her family. Dean would probably end up in St. Mungos if she did. She only implied they had a falling out. When her brothers saw even Hermione wasn't going to get any other explanation they retreated. Ginny sighed and read the letter, wondering what he wanted this time.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I realize the last time we dated we ended on a bad note. I have been patiently waiting for you to do the intelligent thing and apologize for not wanting to further our relationship but since it has been over a year I figure I should make the first move. I accept your apology and there is no need to thank me for being so forgiving. To show that I have no ill will and that I am sincere in wanting us to get back together I have solidified our engagement. Your family was quite thrilled when I asked them for your hand. I was planning on surprising you in your flat but I guessed you wouldn't want me seeing you swooning since you've always hated seeming weak. Try to contain your excitement love. I will be announcing the happy news to The Daily Prophet so I expect you to meet me at the Winchester Estate at noon a week from now. I can't wait darling._

_Your soon to be husband,_

_Dean Winchester_

Ginny snorted in disgust and crumpled the paper. She threw it along with the ring and they landed right next to Blaise who was sitting in front of her. _The nerve of that fat-arsed, pig-brained, spoiled half-wit. I'm the one who is supposed to apologize when it's not even my fault! Arrogant arsehole._ She got up and started pacing, not even noticing Blaise perusing the letter and giving her a bemused look. Ginny wrung her hands, trying to think of a way to get out of this bloody arrangement. _The fact that he even knew where my flat was and what Wimby looked like means he actually met mum and dad._ She groaned._ He probably did ask them for my hand and knowing them, they said yes since I keep rejecting all the guys they throw at me._ She grunted and plopped down on the couch, putting her hands over her face. S_ince the Winchesters are so damn influential I can't just reject the proposal._ Her hands fell from her face and she grinned, the familiar Weasley mischeif glinting in her eyes. _Unless I got wealthier wizard with a higher social standing to do it for me._ It wasn't ideal but she was desperate.

"Blaise, how afraid are the Winchesters of Malfoy?"

Blaise smirked devilishly.

"Very." He paused then added, "Draco's only going to cooperate if you hold a Wizard's debt over his head."

Ginny smiled then frowned, raising her eyebrows. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for you?"

Blaise grinned.

"I get to help a gorgeous fair maiden hack off Draco. It's sure to be funny as hell."

"And?"

"And what love?"

"Your real reason."

Blaise's smile faded. He leaned forward and stared at her funny.

"You didn't save Draco for a selfish reason so I know you won't screw him over just to get what you want."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I am intending on using him to get rid of Dean if that wasn't clear."

"It was transparent actually."

Ginny eyed him waiting for him to elaborate. "Gryffindor's, past or present, act before they think. You saved Draco before you had time to think about your job. I can only assume why since you don't care to elaborate." His voice dropped to a whisper as he studied the floor. "Besides, your Weasley honesty should do wonders for his trust issues."

Ginny scanned his face and surmised he was being truthful. _This is probably the first time I've ever seen a Slytherin willingly come clean with no physical threats._ At that, she stuck out her hand.

"Then I suppose we got off on the wrong foot. Ginny Weasley, potions extraordinaire."

Blaise grinned and shook her hand.

"Blaise Zabini, devious mastermind."

**A/N: *Squeals* Don't you just love where this is going? Just think what kind of trouble Blaise is going to get Draco ensnared in, of course with the guidance of Grandfather...I swear Ginny will remain totally oblivious just like Draco...until it becomes too late. Muahahahaha**

**P.S. If you're kind enough to leave review, which I'm sure all of you are *wink wink* please check your inboxes for my responses. Love all of you!**


	6. Do We Have A Deal?

_**Do**** We Have a Deal?**_

"Smile." Blaise grinned as he took yet another photo of his masterpiece.

This was about the seventeenth different moustache he was able to draw on Malfoy's sleeping face. He checked the photo and let out a low whistle. _Draco's going to murder me._ He laughed at Malfoy's sleeping features; his mouth was slightly open so drool was leaking out, his head was tilted backwards on the pillow so you had a perfect view up his aristocratic nose, and the handlebar moustache Blaise had drawn in black with his wand accentuated the bags under his eyes perfectly.

Blaise flicked his wand, effectively clearing away all traces of the moustache. It would be more amusing to make Draco sprout hairs instead of drawing them but that would take longer...with what he and Grandfather just did, he was going to need all the blackmail he could get. Grandfather had sent an owl to Ms. Malfoy, asking her to put pressure on Draco again about Pansy. Blaise shook his head. If Draco found out he knew and, even worse, helped...the consequences would not be humane to say the least.

He stared absently at the photo, contemplating whether or not he was still sane. In the past twenty-four hours: Draco was poisoned, Grandfather had talked him into playing matchmaker, and he had called a truce with a Weasley. A Weasley! He heard footsteps and turned around, grinning when he saw the smirk etched onto Grandfather's face.

"When is she coming?"

Grandfather stopped walking and his eyes momentarily scrutinized Draco's face. He looked much better than the previous night. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled at Blaise.

"A few hours from now."

Blaise frowned. "Draco might not be awake."

"He needs to be." Grandfather looked around the room. " Where is Ginerva?"

Blaise nodded his head to a letter on the nightstand next to the bed. "She left that. Said she was going out and if he wakes up, give him the gold vial to drink."

Vladimir approached the bed and leaned over Draco, using his finger to close his grandson's gaping mouth."So I trust Draco will be fine?"

Blaise snickered and returned his attention to the photo. "Said 'he'd be back to an insufferable git in no time'. "

Grandfather chuckled and took a seat on a white ornate ivory chair by Draco's bedside, crossing his legs.

"Grandfather...how do you…" Blaise cleared his throat and tried again. "Why her?"

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and cleaned his fingernail. "Why not?"

Blaise's eyes snapped towards Vladimir. " I did not call a truce with a Weasley and risk assassination from Draco for a bloody 'why not'."

Grandfather laughed softly and rose his head to smile at Draco.

"She'll straighten him out."

Blaise followed his gaze.

"What makes you so sure?"

Vladimir inhaled, his eyes never leaving Draco.

"When I look at him I see me. When I look at her I see…" He cleared his throat and looked at Blaise. "She reminds me of somebody I knew a very long time ago."

A smirk crept onto Blaise's face. He winked at Grandfather.

"Thinking of Madame Malfoy again, are we?"

Grandfather smiled faintly, His eyes didn't crinkle at the ends as usual though. " Wouldn't you like to know." At Blaise's laugh he added, " Make sure Ginerva enters exactly after Narcissa tells Draco."

Blaise cringed. "I'm not going to be here when she tells him."

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Then Draco will receive every photograph of the facial hair you gifted him in his slumber."

Blaise looked incredulously at Grandfather and groaned, falling into the chair behind him and resting his head in his hand.

"Bloody Malfoys."

* * *

Ginny stood outside of The Burrow gathering her wits. After she called a truce with Blaise last night, he advised her to tell her family she was dating Draco. _How the bleeding hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even like the twit!_ She protested and tried to come up with another way but Blaise cut her off saying, " Do you want to break off the engagement or not?".

She inhaled sharply and rolled her shoulders. _No time like the present_. Ginny opened the door, ducking immediately. George came zooming out of the house on his broom, holding his three-year old Bonnie, followed close behind by Fred holding his three-year old, Thomas. Ron, Charlie, and Bill were inches behind them, pressed flat to their brooms, laughing and hollering at the top of their lungs. Ginny giggled as she straightened herself. A stout middle-aged redheaded woman was briskly walking behind them waving a silver spatula in the air, yelling.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no flying inside! Merlin's bones! Fred! George! Put those kids down! It will be your necks if they get hurt!" She stopped and grinned when she saw Ginny, giving her a tight hug. "Oh Ginny darling. It's so good to see you." She released Ginny and squeezed her arm. "How is everything dear? How is that new job of yours?"

"Gin got a new job?" Ron asked, him and the others landing with a jolt. The two toddlers leaped from their fathers' arms and bolted towards Ginny.

"Aunt Gigi!" Ginny laughed and crouched down, hugging both of them and fiddling with her coat pocket for some spare chocolate to give them. She rose to her feet and let out a squeal when Charlie swept her into a bear hug.

"It's been a while" Charlie grinned as he held her, lifting her an inch off the ground. She laughed.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" He put her down."Visiting my favorite dragon of course." She put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Don't let mum hear you." Charlie laughed and Ginny looked around expectantly. "Where's Elle?" He frowned, feigning disappointment. "I'm your brother. Not her." Ginny rolled her eyes and Charlie laughed. "She's visiting her mum's." Ginny nodded and he reached into his sweater pulling out a small red cloth bag which she took. "For me? You shouldn't have." He grinned. "I know. We just got some new Hungarian horntails and I remember you said you couldn't find-" Ginny let out a gasp as she plucked gold vials out of the bag. "Horntail blood!" She turned to Charlie and tackled him with a hug. She'd left her last vial for Malfoy to drink. "Thank you so much! I just ran out too." Charlie smiled. "You should hug Elle. She's the one that found 'em."

"In case you forgot-"

"-We haven't seen her either."

"Merlin Gin. You look stunning."

"Ron, you should chat up a girl who isn't related to us.."

"Sod off Bill."

Ginny chuckled and released Charlie. She gave each of her brothers a hug and a kiss. "It's good to see you guys too."

She chatted with Bill. Turned out him and Phlegm, excuse her, _Fleur_, were in town on business with the ministry. Fred said Jaz was fine and hadn't gotten tired yet of helping out at the jokes shop, even with Thomas around. Apparently, George had gotten Jamie knocked up again but he told Ginny to keep it a secret since they were still to tell Mrs. Weasley. Ron proudly announced he was one of the top Aurors thanks to his last mission and that it was a huge success only because of Hermione. Harry had been appointed Head Auror, no surprise there. Ginny smiled when she remembered Elise asking her to be the Maid of Honor. She was thrilled. Yeah she and Harry briefly dated but they broke up on good terms and even a blind bat like Bathilda Babcock could see how much Harry and Lisie loved each other.

Molly beamed as she watched her kids. It's been a while since she had all of them over at once. If only Percy was still alive...She shook her head and tutted. "Inside, the lot of you. Breakfast is already on the table. Your father must be starving." They groaned and Ron started to protest.

"But-"

"But nothing Ronald Weasley." She scolded.

The wheels in Ginny's brain worked in overdrive. She still needed to make a quick stop at Diagon Alley after this not to mention still bring up Malfoy. _It would be more believable if Malfoy's with me when I tell them._ She bit her lip as her mother continued to scold Ron.

"Mum, how about tonight?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley paused mid-sentence and turned to Ginny. "What was that dear?"

"Why don't we all have dinner here tonight? I still need to drop by Diagon Alley after this but I should be free tonight."

Ron spoke up.

"Gin's got a point. I've got to be at the Ministry in a half hour." When Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth Ron quickly added, "Hermione could come. I'm sure Harry and Lisie are free."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It has been a while since we last saw them." Ginny fought back the urge to say they saw them last week as Mrs. Weasley turned to Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. "Are you boys free tonight?" They nodded and she beamed. "Alright then. Dinner's at 8." She grew serious, pointing the spatula at Ron and shaking it."Don't you dare be late." When Ron nodded she turned to Ginny and held her arm, guiding her inside. "Now Ginny dear, how are you?"

Ginny smiled and chose her words carefully as she walked through the doorway. " I'm fine mum. Couldn't be better actually. You know the funniest thing happened to me yesterday, I got a letter from Dean."

Mrs. Weasley paused and turned, frowning. "Winchester?" When Ginny gave a slight nod Molly put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her eyebrows. "What would he want with you?" Ginny smiled inwardly. So her mum didn't speak to Dean. Ron stared at Ginny and his mum until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Did you say yes?" He blurted. Ginny frowned and quirked an eyebrow.

"How did you know he wanted something?"

Ron swallowed."Lucky guess? I mean, it's not like I know he wants to marry you."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and turned to Ginny. "A marriage proposal?!" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron and he gave a nervous laugh, checking his wrist. "Would you look at the time...I should go." He tapped his watch with his finger. "Don't want to be late to the Ministry." His brothers all stifled a laugh. It was no secret Ron didn't care for punctuality.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth but she smelled something burning and ran to the kitchen. "My casserole!" Bill and Charlie moved out of earshot, sitting at the table eating with Mr. Weasley, Thomas, and Bonnie but Fred and George stuck around to see the show. Ginny was fuming, the color of her cheeks matched her hair.

"It was you!"

"No it wasn't!" Ron squeaked.

"Then how else would you know he asked me to marry him?" Ginny hissed.

"Well-I-bullocks. Alright Gin. But you should be happy!"

"What the bloody hell would give you that idea?"

Mrs. Weasley interjected, putting her casserole on the table. "Ginerva. I will have none of that language in my house!"

Ginny turned to her mother and gritted her teeth. "Fine." She grabbed Ron's collar, dragged him outside, ignoring his protests, and flung him so he was facing her. The twins followed, their lips pursed from struggling to keep in their laughter. Ron rubbed his neck.

"The bloody hell was that for?"

"I've already told you to stay out of my business!"

"I don't see what the bloody problem is! Most people would love to marry a Winchester!"

"We broke-up!"

"So? He wants to get back together, and I like him."

Ginny stepped close to Ron and put a finger to his chest, pushing him with it."So _you_ marry him."

"Gin, he wants to patch things up."

"He fucking dumped me after I refused to shag him!"

"He jus-Wha?"

George and Fred stopped laughing and Ginny glared at Ron who just stood there with his mouth hanging open."We broke-up because I didn't want to be his new sex tool ."

Ron licked his lips. "You're joking." When Ginny sighed and shook her head he cursed and clenched his jaw. "That sodding bastard." Ginny's glare softened and she felt a tinge of guilt. Ron was just trying to help her. It's not like she ever told him why she and Dean split anyway. She shrugged. "Ron, just forget it."

George cleared his throat. " Gin, how do you want us to get back at him?" Fred chimed in. " We've got this new product we're working on that we could _accidentally_ slip him." Ginny crossed her arms. "No, that's too simple."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry Gin...This is all my fault."

Ginny's frown deepened. "No shite."

"Mione's going to kill me! Bloody prat! I can't believe he'd do that then work the nerve to ask to marry you!"

"This is exactly why you should stay out of my business."

"When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Do nothing."

"Oh come on Gin. You just said you didn't like-"

"I also said to stay out of my business." Ginny said, her voice straining to keep from yelling.

George raised an eyebrow at Ginny and looped his arm around Fred's neck.

"You are getting him back?"

"Course she is George."

"But she can't _just_ reject him."

Ginny's face relaxed and she winked at the twins. "_I_ won't reject him."

"Wha-Bloody hell you will." Ron spat.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " I think it'd have more of an effect if I get my boyfriend to do it."

Ron gawked. "_Boyfriend_?"

Fred nudged George and smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Ron sputtered. "A-A boyfriend?" Ginny huffed.

"Ron, don't you have a meeting you need to be _on time_ for?"

"I'd rather hear about this 'new boyfriend'."

"I don't have time now. When you come tonight you'll meet him."

Ginny glared at him, her look clearly telling him to leave. Ron mumbled something under his breath and disapparated.

George raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Gin's new boyfriend is coming to dinner."

Fred nodded and grinned.

"What do you say we give him a Weasley welcome."

Ginny sighed and faced the twins, clasping her hands in front of her. "I need to ask you-."

"We're not going easy on him."

"So don't ask."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Actually I wouldn't mind if you tested a new product on him but I need you guys to do me a favor."

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked, turning to Ginny.

"What do you want?"

"We just restocked."

"Porca chocolates?"

"Troll boogers?"

"Elfen-"

"I need you guys to run interference...with Ron."

George let out a laugh and removed his arm around Fred, putting his hands in his pockets.

"For what?"

Fred crossed his arms and nudged George with his elbow, nodding at Ginny.

"Her 'new boyfriend' bloke."

Ginny twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground. George grinned.

"Alright."

"On one condition."

"Who is he?"

She raised her head to face them and her eyes flicked to her right while she held her hands to her chest, squeezing her left pinky between her right thumb and forefinger.

"Does that really matter?"

"We need to be prepared."

"If it's Longbottom…"

"...There'd be no need for interference."

"Though Longbottom should react well to our new dragon's breath gumballs."

"It's _not_ Longbottom…" Ginny took a deep breath, her cheeks burning. _Merlin. Do I really have to do this?_ The boys leaned in close as she bit her lip. _Well it's not like I have another choice._ She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Right."

"And Ron's married to Millicent Bullstrode."

"Come on Gin."

"Who is he?"

Ginny's voice came out in a whisper. "I'm not lying. I've been staying at his place...for the past month..."

Ginny looked up to face them and they straightened themselves, staring at each other with their jaws slack. Fred blinked, his eyes staring into Ginny's. His face a mixture of surprise and respect.

"Bloody hell. A Malfoy."

George let out a low whistle. "Didn't expect that one."

After a pause George rested his large hand on her tiny shoulder.

"You sure about this Gin?"

She nodded and Fred cleared his throat.

"Ron's not going to like this."

Ginny groaned. "Which is why I need you guys to keep him from popping a vein. Harry can at least be civil but Ron...Look, I'll pay you."

Fred smirked and winked at George.

"No need."

"Dinner always did need some fun."

"Course, you owe us." Ginny nodded and George grinned.

"I'll bring Jamie then."

"Jasmine should be free tonight."

"Tell Charlie to bring Elle."

"I wonder if Fleur could come."

"...Fred..."

"Come on George. Bill can't be the only one without his wife."

Ginny knitted her eyebrows.

"Ron is still going to be a prick when he finds out, even if you bring them."

George laughed.

"Gin."

"It's a bloke thing."

"Ron never curses in front of Jamie."

"Jaz would hex his tongue off if he did in front of Thomas."

"Last time he slipped up in front of Nathan and Lilly, Elle threatened to stitch his mouth shut."

"Lisie even threatened Harry while she was at it."

"And Ron doesn't want to be on the receiving end of Hermione's wand again."

"It took him three months for his bones to fix themselves."

They shuddered, remembering how Hermione mercilessly rearranged Ron's skeleton. Fred ruffled Ginny's hair, making her glare at him and furiously fix the loose strands. "Don't worry love. Leave it to us." He chuckled and crossed his arms, turning to George.

"Well Forge."

"Yes Gred."

"What do you say we relive our Hogwarts days?"

"Mom would be boiling."

The twins smirked at each other, speaking in unison. "Let's do it!"

Ginny shook her head walked in between them towards the house to say goodbye. She was running a bit behind schedule and still had to hit Diagon Alley for the _Humanos Alo_ ingredients before home.

* * *

"Shite." Malfoy cursed under his breath as his eyes opened. His head hurt like hell. _How much did I drink last night?_ Malfoy grunted. The sunlight peeking through his Egyptian white cotton curtains blinded him so he did the only logical thing, close his eyes and try to ignore it. Unfortunately the nuisance didn't disappear so he squinted and reached for his wand on the nightstand to his right, grunting when he couldn't grasp it.

"Fuck." He mumbled, leaving his wand and turning to face the other side. Sleep was beginning to reclaim him when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He tried to ignore the soft padding of feet, cringing when brightness illuminated the entire room. He turned towards the idiot who opened the curtains and snarled.

"Shut those blasted things now and get the fuck out."

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" a female voice asked, leveled and calm, betraying amusement. Draco's eyes forced themselves open and he bolted upright, staring at the small blonde woman who barely hit five feet. _Shite. Shite. Shite._ He cleared his throat.

"My apologies mother. I thought it was somebody else."

The door to his room creaked open before she could respond and in walked Blaise chatting animatedly with Grandfather. He stopped when he saw Draco and grinned. "How was hell?" Draco raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes at his mother. "It appears I'm still in it." Blaise snickered and approached the bed, grabbing the gold vial from the nightstand and tossing it to Draco who caught it despite suffering one of the worst headaches of life.

"I don't recall Hangover potion being gold."

Blaise shrugged and pulled up a chair. "Me either." Draco flashed an annoyed look at Blaise.

Narcissa raised an immaculate eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Out drinking again?"

Draco lazily studied the gold vial in his hand.

"Yes mother." He unscrewed the top of the vial. "If you're interested in details, I'm sure Blaise would be happy to oblige." He downed the liquid and gritted his teeth to keep from gagging, holding the empty vial up to his face. _Tastes like blood!_ Draco scowled at Blaise. "The bloody hell is this?" Blaise shrugged as Narcissa walked up to the bed and placed a cold hand on Draco's forehead, causing him to involuntarily flinch.

"That Weasley is remarkably talented. It's actually quite difficult to tell you were poisoned last night."

Draco scoffed. "I know you hate alcohol but I'd hardly consider Firewhiskey a poison."

Narcissa retracted her fingers and straightened her back. "I know poison when I see it Draco. Or did you forget I served your father-"

"Bleeding hard to forget when you keep reminding me." Draco snapped.

Vladimir sighed but his face retained his faint smile.

"Narcissa, to what does Draco owe this visit?"

* * *

Ginny sighed as she dropped her cumbersome bags on the nearest booth. She decided to head to her favorite coffee shop seeing as she was bloody exhausted after grabbing all of her ingredients. She tugged her navy blue off-shoulder sweater down and dusted her red jeans after she redid her ponytail, patiently waiting in line. The clerk was easy on the eyes; his dark skin contrasted with his white dress shirt uniform, and he seemed to be around her age. He smiled and winked at her.

"What can I get for such a beauty?"

Ginny ignored his clear advances. She wasn't in the mood for minute flirting. Her shoulders ached from carrying the bags and her feet hurt because she was an idiot and decided to wear blue wedges for a trip to Diagon Alley of all places.

"I'd just like to have a small cup of coffee. Nothing else."

"Cream and sugar?"

She shook her head. "No cream, just sugar."

He grinned, and rested his hands on the counter, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Black and sweet. Like your men?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Like my soul."

His grin broadened. "I always wanted to take a trip to the dark side."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at such a cheesy come on. "Careful, you'd get hurt."

He lowered his voice. "I live for pain if you know what I mean."

Ginny sighed. She wanted him to leave her alone. Feeling desperate for some peace and quiet, she smiled sweetly, lowered her voice to match his, and leant forward. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I introduce you to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?" Technically Blaise hadn't said to only tell her family_. The more people who knew the better, the harder it'd be for Malfoy to deny at least._

The grin disappeared from his face and he paled, if possible. Ginny let a small smirk creep onto her face as the worker apologized and hurried to make her order. She sat herself at the booth with her coffee in hand, trying to morph her body into the most comfortable position. She took a sip of her coffee and checked her watch. Ginny raised her eyebrows as she swallowed, clearly impressed. Blaise told her to come back at noon but she managed to finish all of her errands with seventeen minutes to spare.

She stared into the black abyss of her coffee. This was probably going to be the last time she had a peaceful moment like this. Ginny wasn't sure what Blaise what up to but she knew if it involved convincing Draco to help her….she sighed, letting her thoughts wander. She took another sip of her coffee and caught the eye of the clerk, smiling, causing him to flinch and stumble. _Might as well have fun while I can._

* * *

"I refuse."

"Give me one reason."

"How about 3,000."

"Draco, stop being so stubborn."

"Mother, I am not getting married to a harpy."

"Watch your tongue Draco. Pansy is not a harpy. She is a respectable pureblood-"

"That's shagged half of London."

Narcissa clenched her jaw and Draco met her icy gaze with his own. They were standing in the middle of the room, which Draco had deducted was Weasel's (his room didn't have female clothes strewn all over), arguing over some stupid marriage proposal his mother was trying to force down his throat. Blaise was sitting in his chair, watching with sheer amusement while Grandfather had left, saying he would be in his study if they needed him. Narcissa inhaled sharply.

"From what I've heard, I would say you're not far off. I can't have you sleeping about and getting some wench pregnant."

"I'm not going to get some wench pregnant. At bare she'd have to be a pureblood." His mother was doing no good for his headache.

"Which is why Pansy-"

"TO BLOODY HELL WITH PARKINSON!"

Narcissa straightened her back and pursed her lips together.

"Fine. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you married. Don't tell me. You've gotten yourself a girlfriend whom you're desperately in love with." Her sarcastic tone faded. "Merlin help me Draco. If you're refusing just to be able to keep your bachelor status I will-"

"He does." Blaise interrupted, rising from his seat.

Draco turned around so his back faced his mother, the black pajamas he wore crinkling at the motion. "I do?" Blaise smirked and winked at Draco, speaking over Draco's shoulder to Narcissa.

"Why do you think he's so adamant? Of course he's got a girlfriend. He just wanted to tell you after he proposed to her."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at Blaise, walking so she was in front of Draco again, folding her arms.

"Is that so?" Narcissa stared at Draco. "Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat, deciding to play along. Blaise was probably doing this to get his mother to bug off. His eyes locked with his mother's, and he let a small grin play on his lips. Narcissa gasped, all signs of anger evaporating.

"You should've just said so earlier!"

Draco winked at Blaise and smiled at his mother.

"Like Blaise said...I was hoping to propose before I told you. I would have rather it to be a surprise."

_Hopefully now she'll drop the proposal._ His mother gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, seemingly oblivious to the lies her son was spinning. She pulled back and looked up at her son.

"How long have you two been dating? Who is she? A pureblood no doubt."

Draco looked at Blaise for help, his smile faltering a bit. Blaise nodded and took a breath.

"They've been together for a little over a month. You know her. Ginerva Weasley? Charming young lady, and a genuine pureblood to boot."

Narcissa whirled around, her eyes widened and her right hand over her mouth.

"Father's caretaker?"

Blaise grinned, sweating under the dark looks he was getting from behind Narcissa.

"How do you think she knew about the opening?"

"I always assumed…" Narcissa turned her head back to Draco and smiled. "I should've known. She was the first one who didn't quit after the first week."

Blaise would have laughed had it not been for the silent death promises from Draco.

"I quite like her and it seems your Grandfather does too. Have you asked her family for her hand yet?" At Draco's look of horror Narcissa laughed slightly. "Alright. Take your time. I still remember how big a decision marriage was for me." Her expression sobered. "Just don't take forever. You two can get married whenever you're ready but I expect you to ask for her hand before the end of this week or else I'm not rejecting Pansy. Best to get a move on."

Draco paled, his mind working furiously. _Weasel or Pansy. Weasel is more likely to kill me. Pansy is more likely to attempt rape in a closet._ He gritted his teeth and decided to take the more appealing evil, swearing to murder Blaise.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Ginny paused at the door to her room, hearing profuse yelling. She had just gotten home and handed the ingredients for Tabbi, the house elf, to put away. Grandfather was asleep, probably still tired from last night and his skin was a bit pale. He had woken up when she pulled the sheet over him so she gave him some sleeping draught to let him rest. She was heading to go check on Draco and heard the sound of two idiots at it from the outside of her room. She scowled and pushed the door open, stomping inside and scolding the two males she was met with.

"I can hear the both of you through the bloody door!" At the silence she scoffed. "Oh don't let me bother you. I'm sure the undead wouldn't mind the wake up call." Blaise sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. She surveyed the room, her eyes settling on Draco. His face had more color to it, his eyes were more alert, and he was standing on his own. Judging from his shouting, he had taken the vial she'd instructed Blaise to give him when he woke up because he clearly had his strength back. She nodded to herself. The effects of the poison should've worn off by now.

"Is that why you look like hell?" Malfoy sneered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Yup. Malfoy was fine. "I look like hell because your bloody self decided to keep me up all night."

"Must've been flat out drunk to shag a Weasley."

"Or be stupid enough to get poisoned."

"Not much of a good potions maker if you can't tell alcohol isn't a poison."

"Not much of a genius if you don't know Vinsetya kills Veelas."

"The bloody hell you going on about prat?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Draco." Draco held up his hand in front of Blaise, but his gaze never left Ginny's. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Blaise, then looked back at Draco.

"You drank the vial, right?"

"Weasel, don't tell me you slipped poison into it."

"No you bird-brained Mal-ferret. It was horntail blood. This idiot, "She pointed to Blaise who grinned sheepishly "should've told you. You were poisoned last night. I just about saved your sorry arse." Draco blinked and shut his mouth. At the awkward silence Ginny added, "You owe me. Wizard's debt, Malfoy." Draco narrowed his eyes and Blaise coughed. "Draco. Might want to ask her now." Draco scowled at Blaise.

"It was your fault in the first place. You had to open your blasted mouth and-"

"What the bloody hell did you expect me to say? I'm sorry mate but if you married Pansy I'd never come back!"

"That doesn't seem like such a horrid idea at the moment."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at the two nitwits and interrupted.

"You're marrying Pansy?"

Draco let out a dry laugh. "Jealous?" Blaise glared at him and he rolled his eyes, steadying his attention on Ginny.

"Alright, Weasel. How do you feel about a proposition?"

She studied Draco's face. "I'm not going to shag you."

Blaise snorted and Draco's eyes narrowed at her. "Don't be daft Weasley. Who in Merlin's name would want to shag you?" Ginny frowned and glared at Draco as he continued. "I need you to get rid of Pansy."

"I don't do murder either."

"I know." Ginny's glare turned into a look of confusion. She looked at Blaise but he shrugged. She phrased her response carefully. "What do you want me to do Malfoy?"

"Mysteriously disappear in the next second but seeing as that's not going to happen...marry me."

"...What?"

"Marry me."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. "I-uh, well, um-I-"

"Merlin's beard Weasley. I don't actually want to marry you. It's a fake engagement. It's the only way I can get mother to sod off about Pansy."

Ginny swallowed, putting everything together. "You want me," She pointed to herself, "the freckled redhaired weasel, to help you," She pointed at him "the greasy slimy ferret git, get rid of a marriage proposition from Pansy?"

Draco gave a curt nod and crossed his arms across his chest. She furrowed her eyebrows. _This seems too good to be true. How...?_ Her eyes widened. _Blaise!_ Her eyes flicked to Blaise who was grinning, triumphant. Ginny nodded and smirked, returning her attention to Draco's impatient frown.

"Fine but on one condition." Draco raised his eyebrows expectantly and she bit her bottom lip. "I need you to break off my engagement with Dean Winchester."

Draco stared at her, devoid of emotion for ages until his lips slowly broke into a smirk. "The bastard from Hogwarts?" Ginny nodded and Draco let out a low whistle. "This is perfect. I don't need to be engaged after all. I just need to tell mother you're already engaged and-"

"In case you forgot, ferret brain, you have a wizard's debt to pay off."

Draco stopped smirking and he scowled. "What are you going to do if I refuse?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Draco eyed her, his jaw clenched. Truthfully he was afraid of what she was capable of. She had grown up with six brothers, was a potions apprentice to Snape, and fought in the war against Voldemort. He exhaled.

"Alright." Draco held out his hand for her to shake. "Do we have a deal then _Ginerva_?"

Ginny blinked, startled he called her name, but shook his hand and broke into a small grin. "I guess we do..._Draco_." Malfoy let go and Blaise spoke up, enjoying Draco's plight a bit too much. "Draco, you still have to meet the Weasleys." Ginny surprised them both by laughing.

"How is tonight at 8?"

**A/N: Phew...Long chapter. Personally speaking I loved this chapter. I had a ton of fun writing it with all of the different characters. Review please to share your thoughts. Feedback is always welcome. I would like to thank those who've reviewed already! Thank you so much!**

**George: "You're forgetting something."**

**Me: "I don't believe so."**

**Fred: "What about us?"**

**Me: " What about you?" *laughs* "Thank you to you guys too."**

**Draco: "Ahem."**

**Ginny:"I was in most of this."**

**Draco: "As was I."**

**Ginny: "Shut up git."**

**Draco:"Make me prat."**

**Grandfather & Blaise:"Ah. Young love."**

**Narcissa: "Aren't they adorable?"**

**Draco: "Oy. Author. Do you see what mess you've started? I don't actually have to meet the Weasels, right?"**

**Me: "Um...Not in this chapter."**

**Blaise: *snorts***

**Draco:"..."**

**Ginny: " No _shite_."**

**Me: "...I love you?"**


	7. Merlin's Balls

_**Merlin's Balls**_

"Going early isn't going to dampen their reactions if that's what you were hoping."

Ginny tutted, brushing her wet hair. " Maybe not but it's easier to divide and conquer." She put down the brush and spun around to meet Malfoy. "How do I look?"

Draco looked up from his fingernails, prepared to insult her but his breath hitched. Weasel was standing there in front of him, her hair framing her face, the setting sun shining through the curtains, enveloping her in a warm golden glow. She left her hair wet so it was dripping onto her pale green, knee-length, summer dress. Her hands were placed on either side of her waist, accentuating her sultry curves as the dress flowed out. _Wow. Didn't know she could look like that._ He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Like moldy licorice."

Ginny scowled, her hands dropping from her waist. "Go suck a lemon you git."

"I presume you mean of the red-haired variety."

"Hardly. I don't think Ron is into that kind of thing."

Malfoy resumed inspecting his fingernails. "I'm sure I can find a substitute."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why are you in my room anyway?"

Draco blinked and looked up. _What did I need again?_ His eyes stared absently at her. _Ah yes_.

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a black box, handing it to her and she eyed him skeptically before opening it, allowing a gasp to escape her lips. She pulled out a gorgeous silver hair pin, about the length of her index finger, intricately engraved with a serpent in the middle, surrounded by artistic vines, and sporting two emerald roses on either side.

Draco found himself smirking at her amazed face. The pin itself was a family heirloom, a dead giveaway that a woman was engaged to a Malfoy. There was a legend that it made identical serpentine marks on the Malfoy who gave it and his or her soul mate but that was a load of rubbish. His grandmother never had one and neither did his mother.

Ginny turned over the delicate piece over in her palm and slowly raised her eyes to Malfoy.

"Why the gift? I thought this was a fake engagement."

He smirked. "It's your leash."

Ginny's mouth closed and she wrinkled her nose. "Come again?"

"It's a Malfoy heirloom. The pin marks you as my property."

"Wha-You don't own me!"

Malfoy produced a smug grin. "As soon as you said you'd marry me you became my property."

Ginny crossed her arms, still clutching the pin. "By that logic I own you."

Malfoy's grin disappeared. He hadn't expected that. Ginny laughed, her eyes lighting up.

She won the argument.

She turned to the mirror, putting the pin in her hair to hold back her bangs, glancing at Malfoy's annoyed reflection in her mirror.

"You should lose the cloak. We're going to eat at my mother's, not at a funeral."

Draco crossed his arms, deciding to be defiant at Ginny's subtle victory, even if he was feeling hot.

"I'm not taking it off." Ginny whirled around, smirking.

"You dare say no to your _owner_?"

A low whistle pierced the room. "You guys are already roleplaying?" Malfoy's face contorted in disgust, his eyes meeting the brunette leaning on the doorway. Ginny looked up as she mock gagged.

"Please Blaise. No disturbing images before dinner."

"It's only 6:30. You're leaving already?"

"I thought it'd be easier to tell mum and dad before everybody else gets there."

Blaise nodded knowingly and her smile broadened when she noticed Malfoy subtly removing his coat from the corner of her eye. "Thanks again for staying with Grandfather."

Blaise grinned. "I wouldn't mind spending the night either", he winked at Malfoy, "in case you guys decided to get away and come back tomorrow." Ginny groaned and Malfoy scowled.

"Don't get any ideas Zabini. I'm not spending a night with those-"

"Watch it Ferret. They're temporarily your in-laws."

Blaise snickered. " Of course I meant for you two to spend it alone."

Ginny shot Blaise a glare. "I don't fancy visiting Azkaban."

"You won't have to worry about your Weasley poverty. Corpses get in for free." Malfoy sneered.

Blaise's scratched his head, interrupting Ginny's response. "You sure you two can pull this off?"

Malfoy glanced at her and Ginny crossed her arms. "Only if he decides not to be a half-wit."

Draco scoffed. "I wasn't the one who convinced Megan-"

"Oh sod off you arse."

Blaise eyed them and bit back a grin. "You might want to exclude sex talk at the dinner table."

"Don't make me laugh. Like anybody would _want_ to sleep with her."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked out of her room. She didn't need to hear Malfoy's childish taunts and she still needed to talk to Grandfather before they left.

Blaise stared at her retreating form, savoring the way her dress swayed with each step, hinting at her exquisite curves lying underneath. Malfoy cleared his throat as he sat in a chair by the bed.

"Enjoying the view, Zabini?"

Blaise waited until Ginny was gone and whistled appreciatively, sitting next to Malfoy.

"How could you not want that?"

Malfoy rubbed his itching wrist. "I think with my brain not my balls."

Blaise leaned back in his chair. " I know she's a Weasley but bloody hell."

Draco chose to ignore Blaise, cursing incessantly, yanking his sleeve up. His wrist felt like it was on fire. Malfoy's eyes scanned the irritated red flesh on his forearm and slowly a coiled golden snake took its place. Blaise watched the image, his eyebrows shooting up.

"What's that?"

Malfoy rubbed his wrist, the pain he felt vanished leaving a peculiar tattoo like snake. He frowned.

"A snake."

Blaise clicked his tongue.

"Obviously. I mean how the ruddy hell did it get there?"

"Hell if I know."

Blaise shrugged, observing Malfoy's confused face, then he blinked and smirked. "Before I forget, I sent that letter to Creevey."

Malfoy's gaze shifted from his wrist to Blaise's face. "And?"

"And if I'm not mistaken he's outside in the garden waiting for you and your latest mistress."

Draco smirked wickedly, pulling down his sleeve and standing from his chair. "Perfect."

* * *

"Ouch!" Ginny cried clutching her wrist, staring at confusion at the burning red spot that was beginning to form on her pale skin. Vladimir turned from the window he was staring out of in his room, alarmed by the cry of pain from his caretaker. He started walking towards her but she abruptly dropped her wrist when she caught his worried gaze. _M__alfoy probably hexed me when I walked out._

"Don't worry about it." She winced, "I'm fine." Vladimir raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but chose not to question her. She muttered a healing spell and the burning sensation disappeared. She rubbed her wrist.

"Are you positive you don't want to come with us to dinner? Mum would love to meet you."

Vladimir shook his head, returning to his window. "I'm sure she would but I feel a bit tired."

Ginny bit her lip, disappointed since her only hope of not being alone with Draco just went down the drain.

"Right."

She inhaled and straightened her back, producing a slight smile as she took a seat on Vladimir's bed. "Well we're probably going to get back late so you should eat with Blaise. He's staying by the way, but I'm sure he told you by now. If you need anything don't hesitate to owl, we'll be at the burrow." Vladimir turned around, the corner of his mouth rising to a smirk, facing her as she continued her list. "Oh! And don't forget to take your potion before you sleep. You should already be in bed by the time I come hom-"

Vladimir cut her off, laughing. "Ginerva I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Ginny grinned sheepishly, realizing what she was doing. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, coloring slightly. "I know..."

Vladimir slowly made his way to the bed, sitting next to her, placing his hand on hers reassuringly. "It's alright my dear. I understand how unnerving this must be. Somebody is yet to explain to me why the two of you chose to put yourself in this position." He chuckled. "Is this Winchester fellow that appalling?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm willingly engaged to a ferret just to avoid him." She gave a dry laugh. "I know you haven't known me for long Grandfather but you should've picked up my subtle disdain towards Malfoy. I swear, he's the most insufferable git in all of England!" She pointed to the hair pin. " He even gave me a leash!"

Vladimir studied the pin, his eyes lighting up. _I thought he wasn't going to give it to her. I wonder if..._ His eyes wandered down to Ginny's hand, slowly turning her palm up and his breath stalled when he saw the gorgeous golden serpent adorning her ivory skin. Vladimir's gaze flew to her face, where she was staring at the ground, burning holes into it, no doubt thinking of ways to torture his grandson for referring to her as a pet. _I guessed right_.

Grandfather grinned but quickly his face feigned sympathy as Ginerva looked up at him. He tapped on her wrist.

"I see. No matter how beautiful the pin is, nobody likes for their skin to be marred."

Ginny's eyebrows wrinkled, her confused frown turning into a scowl as her eyes laid on the image on her wrist. She jumped up from the bed, studying her wrist with annoyance, anger flashing behind her large brown eyes. She didn't even register the door opening until the person spoke.

"Weasel, there you are." There was a pause. "Hello Grandfather."

Her head rose and she glared at the lone figure standing in the doorway, his signature look of apathy graced his face. Her nostrils flared as she stomped over to him, pointing her finger to his chest, glaring into his eyes.

"You _branded_ me?! Merlin Malfoy! Contrary to what you think, I'm not a _cow_!"

His eyes narrowed at her, emphasizing the eight inch height difference between them.

"What are you on about this time?" She opened her mouth but he grabbed her wrist. "Nevermind. That can wait."

He didn't give as much as a glance to her, yanking her out of the room, missing the amused face Grandfather was giving him. His mind was only focused on getting Creevey to take the goddamned pictures so he could move on with his life. Ginny was colorfully protesting, using language he hadn't heard since his father died, trying to pry his fingers off of her.

"Oh damn it all! Draco let me go!" She yelled, yelping when he spun her, so her back was toward him.

Her eyes widened at the sight that met her. She was staring at the most beautiful sunset, it's golden rays contrasting the scarlet sky and acres of grass, enveloping the different varieties of roses and snapdragons and poppies and plants she couldn't even find the _names_ for. Her hand rested on some sort of railing and that's when she looked down, realizing she was standing on a delicately crafted black steel balcony sporting designs of vines and snakes intertwining at the middle, where she stood.

Meanwhile Malfoy was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets, smirking at her amazed expression. From the corner of his eye he spotted Colin Creevey, furiously taking pictures of them behind a rose bush to his right, doing an amatuer job of staying hidden. _This is going to be interesting._ He walked up to Ginny, so her back was lightly touching his chest, his hands covering hers on the railing, making her go rigid.

"Malfoy?"

Draco leant down to her ear.

"Don't move. Creevey's here."

"I should've known something was up." Ginny's view remained on the sunset, but she focused on her peripherals. Sure enough she spotted a blonde head behind the lush green of a rosebush, fervently snapping his camera.

"What is he _doing_?"

"Blaise told him about my latest lover, who just so happens to be staying at the manor." Ginny felt his warm breath tickling her ear.

"You want Colin to tell The Prophet we're shagging?"

"Think for once prat." Ginny could feel him smirking against her hair. "Creevey's going to see your leash, tell Rita Skeeter that we're engaged, and by tomorrow the entire wizarding world would know of how lovingly we stared into each other's eyes."

Ginny chose to ignore the leash comment, begrudgingly marveling at Draco's ingenuity. She had to hand it to the git. He was efficient if not anything else.

"That was..fast."

"The faster this bloody nightmare can end." Draco muttered raising his head. "Look at me."

Ginny tilted her head upwards so her damp hair was clinging to the front of his shirt, her eyes locking with his. "Wha-" Her words were cut off as Draco leaned forward, stealing a kiss. Ginny froze and Draco pulled away slightly, smirking against her mouth, turning her to face him so Colin could get a photo of the pin along with them.

"You might want to kiss me Weasel instead of gaping like a beached whale."

Ginny fought the urge to scowl as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I fucking hate you."

Draco laughed slightly as he leaned in for another kiss, his large hands sliding slowly down to her waist, making Ginny shiver, causing her to caress the hair at the nape of his neck, allowing one of her hands to trail down to the front of his shirt, drawing soft patterns with her fingers. Draco's body shook at her butterfly touch and he pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her, groaning when her hand slipped under his collar, gently stroking the base of his neck. She was gentle, different from other girls who were just short of attempting to devour him and he was almost certain she was a virgin. The notion itself was strangely provoking as he thought of everything he could be the first man to do to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and his tongue darted out, flicking her bottom lip, making her pull back, probing him to grunt in protest.

His eyes fluttered open, meeting with Ginny's flushed cheeks. Her fingers grazed his lips, speaking loud enough for Colin to hear.

"We should stop. Any more and we're not going to make it for dinner."

Draco glanced at the rosebush, mentally cursing himself for enjoying that more than he should have. He released his hold and she held on to his shirt, standing on her toes like she was going to kiss his cheek, instead hissing into his ear.

"You can't expect me to kiss you like that after you burnt your insignia into my skin." She pulled back, plastering a tight-lipped smile onto her face, walking past him to go back into the Manor.

Draco stood, staring at the sunset, his eyebrows woven together. _Insignia?_ He ran his hand through his hair. _What does she-Oh Shite_. His eyes rested on the golden serpent. _Identical serpentine marks on the Malfoy who gave it and his or her soul mate._ He shook his head, the color draining from his face and he spun around, chasing after Ginny. Malfoy saw her walking briskly down the hallway towards Grandfather's chambers.

"Weasel!"

She stopped. He caught up and stood in front of her, gesturing between them, despite the death looks she was giving him.

"What _insignia_ are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Ginny snarled, brandishing her wrist. Malfoy held her wrist, his eyes widening when he saw a golden serpent adorning her skin, identical to his. _Holy fuck_. He dropped her wrist like it scalded him and backed away.

"I wouldn't even want to do that."

"I thought you said it was my leash!"

"Merlin woman. Do you _possess_ a brain? I said the hair-pin was your bloody leash!" He showed her the snake on his arm. "Why would I want to brand myself you twit?"

Ginny's jaw grew slack as Malfoy snatched his hand back, sneering at her.

"This is your fault."

"How is this my fault you bloody prick?"

Malfoy grit his teeth. "I'm going to ask Grandfather."

He made his way to Vladimir's room, slamming the door open. Vladimir looked up from the book he was reading by his bed, shifting his head so he could face his disheveled grandson. He closed his book shut and straightened his back, allowing his mouth to curve in a grin.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

Draco pointed to his wrist, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's a fluke right? There's no way in hell that bint is my soul mate!"

Vladimir rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You might want to start referring to her by her name."

"Is this some sort of ruddy joke?" Draco snapped.

Vladimir studied Draco, scrutinizing his forced composure and darkened eyes. After a long pause, Grandfather quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to lie Draco?"

Draco clenched his fists in frustration."Go ahead."

"It's a tasteless prank and the effects should wear off by tomorrow."

Draco's sneer froze.

"But it's rubbish!"

"Think what you want."

Malfoy clenched his jaw and exited the room, releasing a slew of curses, heading down the hall. He paused when he saw Ginny in a heated discussion with Blaise. His eyes flicked to the serpent occupying his wrist.

"Merlin's balls."

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the chapter. I know. I know. They were supposed to meet the Weasleys but since Draco detested the idea so much I thought I'd prolong the wait ;P Leave a comment on your favorite part so I know what to write more of! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
